Birds of a Feather
by JordynLeigh
Summary: When Robin runs into the exact girl version of himself, how will he and the team react? Story's Ingredients: Language, Fighting, and just a sprinkle of Torture. rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclosure: Oh how I wish I owned Young Justice, but alas I do not. :) **

**This is my first story ever so please constructive criticism is appreciated.**

Robin ran into the warehouse just seconds behind the hooded figure, but once inside he could see no one. The warehouse was dimly lit with only a few working industrial lights hanging from the ceiling. He walked confidently in,

"come to play?" the sweet voice echoed through the warehouse stopping the boy wonder in his tracks but he smiled and looked around, searching for the source of the voice.

"Yeah, why don't you come out?" his reply was calm but there was no hiding the surprised undertone as he thought to himself, _with that voice, it has to be a girl. _Robin took a few more steps only to be intercepted by a flash of black and a rush of cool air. He spun quickly readying himself for an attack but nothing was there. He straightened up running a hand through his jet-black hair. A tiny giggle emanated from all corners of the rectangular building. Then through the dim light he saw her. She was perched on a beam that ran the length of the ceiling. Too far to really see her face he walked forward staring at the dark figure. She stood up on the pole,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Robin could practically hear her smile while she spoke and watched as she, with one graceful leap was on a stack of crates nearly 7 feet away. She then expertly back-flipped off of the top crate landing directly in front of the stunned Robin. She straightened up smiling looking up at the boy wonder, who still had not said anything.

"so what's the game?" she put her dainty hands on her hips, her cape and hood covered everything but her mouth which was stretched into a smile. Robin, getting over his initial shock of her apparent abilities replied coolly,

"who are you?" her smiled faltered for only a moment, the girl was shorter than he had would have expected as he thought, _she cant be more than 5'. _He looked at her black cape and from the corners he could tell that, like his, it was yellow on the inside. The oversized hood covered her face and hair and he wondered how she could see out of it.

"I expect your friends will be here soon to spoil our fun?" She leaned to the side sticking out her hip and puckered her lips in a sort of pout. Robin's hands itched to rip her hood off and see the rest of her face, _what is she hiding?_ He could feel his temper slipping and he huffed,

"I am not here to play, who are you?" the mystery girl suddenly when rigid as if he had hit her and she stood that way for a long moment before returning to her pouty stance,

"it appears your friends are faster than I thought-" Robin's mind drifted from their conversation for a moment as he thought of his best friend Wally who's super power was super speed, he smiled absentmindedly, but his mind snapped back into focus as he heard the end of her sentence,

"-as interesting as it would make our little meeting, I guess I wont leave you guessing who I am." Her tiny hands, which were covered by tight black gloves, reached up swiftly pulling back her hood and pushing her cape in place behind her shoulders. Robin involuntarily stepped back letting out a small gasp, She stood there her hands on her hips Robin blinked staring, her entire body matched her size perfectly she was tiny in every aspect making everything but her stance look innocent and fragile. However, it wasn't her size that was the shocking part, it was what she was wearing.

**Hey thanks for reading! Chapter 2 is written and on its way :) **

**vv Pretty Please Review With Sugar On Top vv**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned Young Justice, but alas I do not. :) **

**Decided to update with chapter 2 right away! **

**I didn't realize how small my chapters were going to turn out and for that I am sorry. :( **

Kid Flash ran from rubble pile to rubble pile calling out for M'Gann. Superboy was carrying Artemis from the debris that only a couple of minutes ago had been a three story building, Aqualad was limping behind them using Superboy's shoulder for support.

They had been sent there on a mission to find and hopefully capture a new nameless villain. He had been seen stealing small things but lately Batman thought that with the items stolen he could be planning to make some machine or whatever. Robin and Kid Flash had been walking through the bottom floor when they saw the dark hooded figure. They had both just left the building following the mystery person when it exploded. Robin decided to chase after the bomber while Kid Flash stayed back to find, and help the rest of the team members.

Wally was now walking carefully over a small pile of books a and wood that was most likely a bookshelf at one point, when he saw a small green hand sticking out of a pile of concrete a few steps away. Wally was there in a fraction of a second and he immediately started pulling chunks of wall away from her hand.

"M'Gann?... M'Gann!" Wally frantically moved debris away from her still hand and yelled her name desperate for some form of response. Finally after what seemed like forever Wally pulled her out of the pile, she was unconscious but breathing, he sighed in relief feeling as if a thousand pounds were lifted off his shoulders. Wally sat there for some time looking at M'Gann in his lap; he was gently wiping the dust and dirt from her face with his thumb when she opened her eyes slowly, wincing when she did. His voice was soft and careful,

"M'Gann?" she smiled up at him, her bubbly personality not failing even after being knocked unconscious from a falling wall,

"Kid Flash." He smiled at her saying his name,

"what hurts?" at this she sat up slowly and winced again. He placed his hands on her back carefully helping her up,

"Ugh, everything." She was no longer smiling but rather her face was twisted in pain making Wally's heart and stomach twist. M'Gann was always happy, always smiling her beautiful smile, and seeing her like this made him want to punch something.

"here let me help you." He drew her up carrying her bridal style over the mounds of crushed building and back to the Bio-Ship. He looked down at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck for support and couldn't help but smile.

Inside Superboy was binding Aquaboy's leg and Artemis already had a sling on her left arm. As soon as he caught sight of M'Gann in Wally's arms Superboy was there, leading them to an empty seat. Wally put her down as gently as possible and looked to Superboy who was clearly as upset about the night's events as he was.

"im going after Robin. Get the ship there as soon as possible, he may need us." Superboy just nodded knowing that he didn't have enough time to say anything before he felt the familiar gust of wind and then Kid Flash was gone.

**Chapter 3 is on its way :) **

**Review. Please. Teehehe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: last time I checked… I still don't own Young Justice… **

She smiled apparently pleased with his reaction.

"yeah, I had the same reaction seeing you." She wore a mask almost exactly like his only smaller. Her hair was a short punk like cut and was so black that the florescent lighting almost made it look as though it had blue streaks. Even her outfit was exact girl version of Robin's, the red top was cut lower showing her prominent collarbones and turned black at the sleeves. Yellow buckles ran down the front of her top, which ended at a thin yellow belt with compartments just like his. She wore skintight black pants that were neatly tucked into her black combat-looking boots.

Robin, at a loss for words stuttered,

"w-who are you?" his eyes narrowed as he half expected her to answer 'im Robin' or even 'The girl wonder', but all she did was stand there, her smile melting into a slight frown she looked him right in the eyes, her voice drowning in seriousness,

"No. Who are you?"

Robin stood tall towering over her, confusion clearly radiated from both of them as they stood staring, Robin spoke first ending the silence,

"I'm Robin." she smiled making his mind reel and he had to remind himself that this was no ordinary girl, just a ten minutes before she had blown up the building that he and his teammates were in, possibly hurting everyone other than Wally and himself, which was probably the reason that they had not arrived at the warehouse to help him yet. His eyes narrowed in hatred for this girl, not only had she avoided every question flawlessly but now she stood there in front of him as if she had done nothing. The smile on her face now only fueled his anger and he had to refrain from grabbing her. _If only I can keep her here until Wally and the others get here then maybe we can decide what to do with her. _She stepped back, fear on her face, as if she had read his mind. He looked at her his voice shaking with anger,

"I will not ask again, who are you?" but she was looking past him at the doors to the warehouse he turned just in time to see a flash of yellow then his best friend was next to him,

"sorry it took so long you oka-" he stopped mid question as his eyes landed on the girl Robin. He looked to Robin then back to her, her face now composed and calm.

"who's sh-" but as quickly as he had shown up the girl was gone leaving only her echoing laugher ringing through the warehouse, Robin cursed running forward but knowing that they would not find the girl in the warehouse anymore. Wally looking as stunned as ever looked at his best friend with a small smile,

"Robin, you totally just cussed." Robin spun looking at Wally, who was still fine, all anger left him momentarily and he smiled at his expression,

"yeah, yeah, how are the others." Wally straightened up and saluted Robin,

"all accounted for and aboard the Bio-ship, SIR!" then both of them laughed and he added,

"they should be here in a minute or two… so who was that?" Robin's smile faded and he walked forward to the exit,

"I have no idea."

**P.S. I know my chapters are short… it means ill be updating more often :) **

**P.P.S. Review? Please and Thank you 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yup. Still don't own it…. Teehehehee **

The Bio-ship swerved sending Artemis into another fit of groans and curses, and M'Gann's eyes flew open making a noise of surprise that was soon replaced by a quick intake of air. Wally sat in the chair closest to her his eyes widened and he put his hand on her shoulder,

"Conner, careful." Connor who was driving the Bio-ship for the first time in his life, muttered his apologies and Robin walked out unsteadily holding more First-Aid supplies. M'Gann looked at him smiling weakly,

"so who was she Robin? Do you know anything?" Robin shook his head and walked to Kaldur who sat quietly,

"you ok?" Kaldur looked up at Robin from his seat and said sadly,

"I should've seen it was a trap." From across the ship M'Gann gasped,

"oh no, no, no. Kaldur it is not your fault none of us saw it coming!" everyone in the ship agreed in their own ways making Kaldur smile for the first time since the explosion,

"thank guys." He closed his eyes as Robin re-bound the gash in his leg,

"yeah… if anyone should have seen it coming, it should have been me, Batman told me to watch out for tricks… he's going to have my head." Robin sulked back to his chair and slumped in it. Wally feeling uncomfortable in silence sat back and threw his arms behind his head,

"hey Rob, do you think that there is a hot girl version of me out there too?" he snickered and Robin threw him a not so nice gesture containing only one finger, which threw Wally into hysterics,

"woah there birdie, when did you start using language _and_ cruel gestures?" Robin laughed but didn't turn to look at his teammates,

"when Artemis does it you usually shut up, and I've never seen anything else work, so I thought id give it a try." This made then all laugh and they rode the rest of the way back to the mountain in silence.

**oOo Later at Mt. Justice oOo**

After a stern lecture about how lucky they all where, Batman grounded Robin from the next four missions as a result of his failure to check for obvious threats. However, after much smooth talking and al whole lot of 'the team would be more at risk without him there' Wally finally talked Batman into shortening his punishment to only two missions. That next week was thankfully slow and the team didn't get called out giving them all plenty of time to heal from their bumps and bruises.

M'Gann had a concussion two cracked ribs and Aqualad had to get ten stitches in the gash on his leg. Robin, Wally, and Connor where all left seemingly untouched and Artemis had sprained her wrist and had a hairline fracture in her left arm, which prevented her from archery practice and also made her moodier than normal.

By the time Robin walked into the kitchen Sunday morning Wally and Artemis were already going at it, spitting useless insults at one another and Connor sat watching the black-screened TV. M'Gann was cooking what she thought was cookies and Aqualad was trying unsuccessfully to pull Artemis away before she punched more than the counter. It was as if nothing had ever happened.

It was finally calming down, the smell of burnt cookies wafting through the air when Red Tornado walked into the room,

"You have a mission." Wally, nearly jumping out of his seat, smiled wildly,

"What? Where?" Artemis snorted holding back a laugh, which made Wally turn and make a face at her.

"You will go to Gotham, there was a string of _seemingly _unconnected robberies that Batman wants you to look into." Within seconds all of the team was up and moving to get in their costumes. Red Tornado grabbed Robin by the shoulder as he left the room,

"you" he looked Robin in the eyes, "are still grounded." Robin made an annoyed noise,

"but it is in Gotham, of course im going." He tried to pull away from Tornado's steal grip but failed,

"Batman said no." after this he let go of the boy wonder and left without another word.

Robin walked back to his room fuming. _How could Bruce keep me from a mission in Gotham? _Once in his dark room, Robin climbed onto the chair in front of his many personal computer screens and slumped over feeling defeated. After about thirty minutes Robin's head snapped up,

"of course!" Robin spun in his chair his energy returning. Eventually he stopped spinning and pulled up the search engine on his computer typing in: _Warehouse 734_. Useless stories of a fire and the rebuilding of the old warehouse came up, but Robin knew where to look. After about a minute of skilled clicks and hacking Robin had all of the security camera's film of the past month playing on his screen. He watched in fast forward day by day until he notice a figure flying in and out he slowed and rewound. It was her. He had no doubt; her yellow utility belt and red shirt gave her away almost as much as her size. He watched as she built a temporary home in there, hiding from storms and people. Then it came to the past few weeks, and he watched as she practiced flying from crate to crate. She had abilities strikingly similar to that of himself, she swung on bars and flipped off of anything and everything confident in her landing.

He watched as she slept on the floor and woke before the sun came out and before anyone one else came into the warehouse. He watched the night he had met her and was surprised to see how shocked he really looked. He watched Wally run in and then watched her professionally leap away and out a high window. For the next few days the warehouse remained empty. He was just about to give up and look at all the other warehouse cameras when he saw her enter cautiously through the door she walked forward and opened a crate gathering what looked like a box out of it. She sat on the crate looking worn as she hugged the rectangular object and laid back, staring at the warehouse ceiling. Robin looked at the date and time and almost fell out of his chair when he saw that the camera was now streaming live footage.

**What is this? A semi-long chapter? **

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5 will be out before you know it :)**

**vv Pressss ittttt kthxbai vv**


	5. Author's Note

**Authors Note! **

Hey everyone! Yeah it's me and I thought about putting this little nugget of info at the bottom of my last chapter but then I thought,

'_What the hay?_ _Ill just make a whole Author's note!'_

Exciting. I know.

ANYWHOOO on to the actual note:

If anyone has any characters or plot ideas that you would like to see in this story please feel free to put them in a review or PM me! I am all for improvising and using your awesome ideas to make this story better.

So yeah that's it! Hope you are all enjoying the story!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Young. Justice. ****oh but how I wish I did. **

Immediately Robin threw on his mask and costume, leaving his clothes strewn across his room and his dark glasses on the keyboard. Robin decided to take his motorcycle, as it would not only get him there faster, but also it made the least noise so that he could sneak out easily.

**Minutes Later.**

The wind whipped his face and threw his cape around like a flag. When he reached the edge of the city he sped up afraid that he would miss her. He slowed to a stop two warehouses down hoping that she had not heard the motor and fled, and then ran up to the warehouse door. _I must be an idiot, walking in here with no backup who knows what she is like… what she can do. _Robin's mind raced with possible outcomes of this meeting when he opened the door silently and slipped in. _I just need a name… im not here to fight her, no matter how much I want too._

Robin melted into the shadows of the warehouse and gracefully and silently made his way to the bar that he had first seen her on. He walked the length of the pole looking down scanning the warehouse for her. Finally, at the other end of the building, he saw her. She was still lying on the crate with her eyes closed, but now she was curled up in a sort of ball, protecting the box with her body. Robin flipped down hanging from the pole with one hand and with the other used a grappling hook to swing to the ground without a sound. He walked up to her letting his mind wander a bit, _how could she be so dangerous? Is she sleepi- _before even his mind could finish his thought her eyes flew open and she scrambled to sit up.

She blinked a few times registering if this was a dream or not, when he smiled. She jumped to her feet. _Why hadn't I sensed him? I knew they'd be watching this place? I knew I shouldn't have come back! _Her mind reeled as she looked around for his friend, but he interrupted her thoughts,

"its just me." His voice was confident. She locked eyes with him and could tell that by his posture and smug smile that he was pleased with the way he had taken her off guard. She decided to answer his smug statement with one of her own,

"Hello Robin, fancy seeing you here." She walked across the crate returning his smile and flipping her cape back into its place behind her shoulder, she forced herself to look calm but by the way she clutched the box with her other arm she knew she looked anything but. Robin confidently stepped forward gesturing to her,

"Oh right you know my name, but I don't know yours. Now that hardly seems fair don't you think? Especially since you tried to kill me and my team." His smile had now hardened and she stepped back, _tried to kill you and your team? What?_ She held back a gasp and instead hopped down from the crate, her face stern,

"Robin I don't know what you are talking about, I didn't kill anyone." confusion was clear in her voice but he just scoffed,

"you are right you didn't, you just injured them in your attempt to kill them." her mind raced as she listened to what he was saying and she stuttered,

"I don't kno-" but he interrupted her taking a large step forward and looking down at her,

"who are you." His voice was serious and made her want to flinch but she withheld and looked up and in to his eyes,

"Rayne." Her mind raced in fear of what to do next, _I wont fight him, I cant, maybe he has answers._ Her throat was now dry and she swallowed covering her box with her cape, which he seemed to notice,

"Whats in the box?" he reached out for it and she leap backwards her back hitting the crate painfully,

"nothing." she knew saying this would only fuel his curiosity but she was not about to tell him anything. Robin tilted his head and his smiled widened sending a shiver down her spine,

"well then if you wont answer that, answer this; why do you look like me?" somewhere in the back of his head Robin felt bad for scaring her, as dangerous as she could be, all she looked like right now was a tiny mouse pinned up against the wall, and he was the cat, but even thinking this, all Robin saw was the girl who had tried to kill his friends and that was not something he was about to let go easily.

She was clutching the unopened box so tightly that he thought it might break open. She opened her mouth as if to answer him then closed it and stared at him, the fear on her face unquestionable but she looked at him and answered,

"I-I don't know." Her voice was tiny and it wiped all the rage from Robin. He knew what she had tried to do, but he had a heart, and in no way could it let him scare her anymore than he already had.

He stepped backwards and she breathed out. He turned from her and began to walk away when he felt a tug on his cape. He turned to see her standing behind him looking up,

" Robin, who am I?" her mind spun, _Rayne you are an idiot why would he help you? What will he know? He hates you. _Robin looked down at her confused,

"what are you even-" she interrupted him,

"Robin. Who. Am. I."

**Chapter 6 is on the way! **

Side Note: I really should stop updating so frequently. You see I have typed 16 pages worth of this story so I have a whole bunch of chapters just sitting there waiting to be read. That and I have no patience. Hehe so please do enjoy…

oh and should I give you a little sneak peak at to what's in store for our baby Rayne? Lets just say id be _Joking _if I said she wasn't in danger. Teheehe see what i did there? Well i think its pretty obvious, but if you don't get it you'll just have to wait till it happens. :)

_ohh the suspense and partial cliff hangers! They are my life. _

**Oh and id be mighty grateful if you reviewed thankies :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Dislcaimer: I make no claim to Young Justice in any way shape or form.**

**p.s. her name is pronounced exactly like saying rain. ****Justthoughtyoumightwanttoknow.**

"Robin. Who. Am. I." She wasn't looking at him but looking at her gloved hand that was gripping his cape. He stared at her for a second, to confused to answer but then she dropped her box and pulled off her mask wiping her eyes. She looked up and made eye contact with him completely stunning him. His body went rigid. _Her eyes are blue. Just like mine. Blue._ Tears ran down her cheeks but she still looked strong. Unable to look at her anymore Robin looked up and around,

"I don't know isn't that something you should know?" At this she laughed. It was a sad laugh and she let go of his cape moving away from him her voice as strong as the first time he had talked to her,

"that's the problem… I don't anymore." She ended her sentence in a whisper, turning away and lifting the box off the floor,

"never mind." She walked back and put the box on her crate, putting on her mask she turned around.

"Robin I didn't try to kill you. I swear. I wouldn't." he looked at her accusingly and responded with the same amount of accusation,

"oh so the bomb you set off was just supposed to be a friendly hello?" she made a annoyed noise, and immediately he stepped forward anger rising inside him again, but this time she returned the gesture,

"Robin I didn't know you where there! Or your team! When I saw you guys I tried to stop it but you and your fast friend came after me." Her voice was desperate and Robin straightened up running his hand through his hair _she is lying through her teeth, she has to be._

"Why would you blow that building up anyways? For fun?" tears ran from under her mask now and she struggled to wipe them away,

"no, its just a really bad place… ok?" Robin could tell that this was not a subject to talk about, and he knew feared that at any moment the others could return to the mountain and freak out when they realized he wasn't there. _Batman would kill me._

She sat down quietly, looking at him and wiping her eyes, _what do I do now? Take her with me as a prisoner? She did harm my team. Or do I leave her here? If I do I may never find her again. What if she has another plan and by leaving her im putting my team in danger. _Robin's mind raced with these thoughts and he stood there watching her finally she spoke up ending the silence,

"Robin?" her voice was small, his mind snapped into focus,

"yeah what?" it came out harsher than he had intended and she flinched a tiny bit making him feel guilty. _Why should I feel guilty? She's the one who blew up my team! The only reason I feel bad is because of how small and sad she is. How can she look so cute and be so bad? …. Did I just call her cute? Damn it I did. _She walked forward a bit holding out her box.

"you can look." Her voice caught on the last word and she tossed the box to him. Robin felt awkward holding the box but she just looked at him expectantly. Finally he gave into curiosity and took the lid off staring wordlessly at its contents. Inside was a Batarang and a few pictures. He reached in touching the familiar metal of the weapon and looked back at her,

"go ahead look at them." He moved the box to one hand, looking at the pictures; it was of her and another woman. The woman was smiling and laughing, where as Rayne's smile came of as forced. The rest of the photos were either of Rayne alone or Rayne and the same bright blonde haired woman, but in each one Rayne had the same generic smile. Slowly he looked up at her,

"what are these?" she half smiled sadly,

"my life in a box."

Her answer was simple yet perfect. Robin looked at her still confused,

"what did you mean when you asked who am i?" her smile disappeared and she looked down,

"I don't really know Robin, I was raised wrong." she paused, and then continued,

"im not what im supposed to be, I ran from the Joker, I am a coward." Robin looked at her even more confused but his face hardened at the Joker's name,

"what does this have to do with the Joker, why was that house a bad place? What do you mean you were raised wrong?" she sat down on the crate pulling her knees to her stomach.

"I don't remember much Robin, I try. I really do, but I remember watching Har-I mean- my mom die," tears again flowed down her cheeks and she hugged her knees tighter burying her face in her knees. This time Robin moved forward confused but moved to help the tiny girl. Robin knew all too well what it was like to watch a parent die. He reached to touch her shoulder but she shrugged away continuing,

"then I remember Joker, he took me in, he said that I was going to have a lot of fun-" she closed her mouth and thought for a second and then finished quickly,

"but it wasn't fun Robin, he hurt me, and then I heard him talking to someone, saying that I was going to be the perfect weapon. I-I don't want to be a weapon!" she looked at Robin desperation in her voice,

"so I ran, and I will never look back." Robin's eyes widened, _the Joker took her in? _Robin didn't dare think about all the ways he could have tortured Rayne,

"how long where you with Joker?" Robin's voice was cautious and soft,

"nine days and four hours." She looked up a bit using the corner of her cape to mop up her tears.

"how does that building have anything to do with this?" she looked at him ripping off her mask again and turning to fold in on her self sobbing,

"its just a bad place." She let out a few heart-wrenching sobs,

"a really bad place." Her answer told Robin everything he needed to know and he threw his arm around her and she fell into him grabbing his cape with one hand and curling her body around the other. She cried for a while like that Robin awkwardly consoling the girl who had tried to kill his friends. He tried to think of why he hated her but his mind was clouded with her story, _Joker. Joker. Joker. Joker. Can I trust her? _She looked up her mask now discarded on the floor. Her big blue eyes were red and puffy but even so they reminded him of the sky. She let her death grip on his cape loosen and then she let go moving away from him,

"ugh," she wiped her face with the back of her hand,

"I can't even imagine what you are thinking." She snatched up her mask throwing it back on. Her short hair was messed up and stuck out in all directions but somehow that only made her look more like him. She made a small noise and took the box from next to him closing it and pulling into her chest in a hug,

"sorry." She lifted her hood and turned running towards the door of the warehouse. Robin stared at the hooded figure as she silently disappeared out the door. Then he was up and running, his mind screaming in protest_, Robin, you are an idiot. _

"Hey… Hey!" he was at the door now and saw that the once clear night had turned into a thunderstorm. He looked around spotting her only a few yards away, walking, the rain pounding on her back so hard that it bounced off of her creating a sort-of outline. He jogged after her the rain splashing on his face,

"Wait." He caught her arm and she spun looking up at him, water pouring down her face, he continued when she didn't say anything,

"you are coming with me." She stared at him in horror,

"Robin I didn't know you were in there! please, I didn't try to kil-" he held a hand up silencing her,

"im not taking you because I think you are a killer, im taking you because you need help. And for some retarded reason, I trust you." She blinked a few times,

"yo-you do?" he nodded smiling slightly at the relief in her voice. She threw her self against him in a hug pushing the box into his stomach painfully, lightning lighting the sky. They stood like that her wrapped around him and him patting her back awkwardly until she pulled away and looked at him,

"thank you robin."

He nodded, _Oh please let me doing the right thing._

**P.P.S. lots of plot moving forward in the next few chapters, but trust me, much crazy-ness is on its way. **

**HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!**

oh and i've decided to combine two chapters at a time because they just seemed so short.

_**Please Review **_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: just in case you forgot from the previous chapter, I don't own Young Justice. **

Rain pelted his face as he sped through the night so fast that his taillights left trails.

Rayne's arms were wrapped tightly around his torso and she was hunched over, shielding herself from the rain by hiding behind his back. Robin let out a laugh and lifted his head allowing the rain to his cheeks like bullets. They sped around a turn causing the back wheel of the motorcycle to slide just enough to gain a squeak from Rayne, who's grip on Robin had tightened as much as it could. Robin laughed again righting the vehicle almost as fast as it slipped. Robin could feel Rayne shaking against him and he slowed wondering if she really was that scared. Guilt gripping his stomach, he opened his mouth to apologize when she lifted her head smiling and laughing. He smiled to himself and sped up again. Rayne put her chin on his shoulder, yelling over the engine and the storm,

"I cant believe I actually screamed." They laughed together and she closed her eyes letting the rain splash on her face.

About 20 minutes later

Robin's smile faded as they pulled up to Mount Justice, he had told the team that Rayne was a no good criminal and they were more than eager to put a face with the mysterious person who tried to blow them up. _What are they going to say? Wally's going to flip. _He tried to empty his mind of negative thoughts and he looked back to Rayne who now sat back hand gripping the seat rather than his sides, she was staring at the mountain awestruck an idle smile playing at her lips. Robin slowed parking his cycle quietly and jumped off.

Rayne followed close behind her fingers ready to grab Robin at any time. She wasn't scared on the motorcycle, but now walking up the hill towards the mountain her heart was racing and she wanted nothing more than to return to the safety of her warehouse. Robin looked back at her and she could see no hint of uncertainty in his face. _That means this will be easy, or he is really good at hiding his nerves. _She bounced a little when he stopped suddenly. Desperately trying to fill the silence Rayne asked the first question that popped into her head,

"uh, Robin how do we get in?" she peered past him but all she could see was a slow decline and then a rock wall that look very solid.

"Don't worry it will be tricky but I think I can do it." Robin then proceeded to place his hand on the dirt wall. Rayne was admiring the mountain's color, a deep red-orange that reminded her of a sunset, when the wall shuddered. She took a step forward rather than back watching the rock chip away to reveal a small computer screen. Robin got right to work hacking and rewiring the zeta-beam he almost had it when the computer slowly started backtracking as a safety precaution,

"damn it Bats, you and your firewalls." Rayne giggled behind him at his choice in words,

"I could help my mom did this to me all the time as a sort-of training exercise." She stepped forward and broke through the mountain's back up security system in what Robin would have considered record time. He looked at her seriously, a lack of words choking his throat,

"nice." She stepped back smiling contentedly as Robin finished his work.

"ok now we enter." He looked at her blankly and she looked around expecting a door to appear through the other side of the small trail, but nothing happened. She looked back at Robin who held out his hand. She tilted her head narrowing her eyes but she took it and together they walked forward towards a large machine, that just a second ago did not exist. She felt her self wince as they entered it, but in nothing hurt, she kept walking her grip on Robin's hand tightening,

Recognized Robin B-01

Then they were on the inside, Robin released her hand and listened for the sound of anyone but was rewarded with silence.

"well that's whelming." Rayne gave him a slightly stunned looked,

"whelming?" she couldn't help the huge smile that took its place on her face.

"yea." He smiled slightly his mind still clouded with a million questions, _what is everyone going to say? Maybe I should hide her. OR kick her out and pretend she was never here. _Robin spun just in time to see her walking through the archway and into the living area.

Rayne watched as Robin stared straight ahead and began to grow impatient. She gave her hand a little wave but he took no notice so she walked off. The next room was large and warm it had a long couch and an even larger television at the other end was a kitchen that put her campfire outside of the warehouse to shame. She walked through to the kitchen running her fingers across the cool counter tops. The kitchen was complete with dark wood cabinets and all of the usual appliances. Rayne stood there for a while and shuddered finally realizing how cold she really was.

Her hair was dripping and plastered to her forehead and her clothes were long since soaked through. She wrapped her arms around herself shivering just as Robin entered the kitchen.

"cold?" she looked at him, his question was more of a statement, and she nodded. After all of this time Rayne had never really looked at Robin. Even soaked to the bone she could tell that he was a good-looking boy, his hair just a bit shorter than hers. He was obviously taller, and from so close she had to tilt her head back to make eye contact. Standing next to him her head would most likely end below his shoulders.

Robin looked at the shivering girl and took moved his head indicating for her to follow him. They walked out of the kitchen and down a long hall before he turned and led them into his room.

Rayne awkwardly walked in and stood silently just beside the door as Robin opened and closed multiple drawers pulling out shirts and pants. After about a minute Robin walked up to Rayne handing her a pair of black sweat pants and a blue t-shirt,

"they are going to be a bit big on you but its better than freezing your butt off." Rayne smiled accepting the clothes and walking towards his bathroom. She turned at the door to thank Robin,

"thank you." She watched for a moment as Robin, already in the drawers pulling out clothes for himself, made a noise acknowledging her thanks. Rayne, still hugging her box decided to hide it behind Robin's hamper for the time being and then got changed.

A few minutes later Rayne walked out of the bathroom maskless wearing Robin's shirt and pants. She giggled at herself as she half-tripped over the too long pant legs and pulled the shoulder up on the shirt. Robin, now also changed into dark jeans and a black shirt, laughed at the tiny girl who looked like she was drowning in clothes. Rayne rolled the bottoms of her pants to her knees and smiled finally feeling warm.

"Thanks again Robin." she looked around and walked up to his multitude of computer screens,

"your welcome Rayne." She turned and looked at him. She had not noticed this before, but until now he had never said her name and hearing it come out of his mouth made her heart flutter. _Oh come ON Rayne… there is no way you could possibly have feelings for a kid who you not only have only met once before this but also he also hates you. _She hugged her self, feeling the blood rush to her face but thankfully he didn't seem to notice,

"are you still cold? I think I have a jacket in here somewhe-" she stepped forward holding out her hand to stop him from going towards what must be his closet,

"no, no Robin really im not cold I swear. I'm fine." She gave him a weak smile and he stopped still looking uncertain,

"ok then lets go eat. Im starving." As if on cue Rayne's stomach growled noisily making her blush more and he smiled walking to the door.

They ate in silence after Robin made them both a couple sandwiches. When they were done Rayne sat awkwardly at the table tugging at her now dry hair, _oh what I would give for a shower,_ her thoughts were interrupted by Robin making a small noise as if to get her attention. She looked up as he reached forward grabbing her empty plate,

"you need anything more?" his voice was sincere,

"oh no I am stuffed." Truthfully, after eating so little the past few days she could have easily eaten a sandwich or two more, but she felt awkward asking. _I must be some form of prisoner, I mean who brings a girl you think is evil to your house? _she stopped thinking and finally blurted,

"Robin why did you bring me here. I mean I know you said you trust me, but come on we both know that's not entirely true. I ran away, and living on the streets for a month you learn things. I know what the Joker is and I know that you hate him more than anything." Robin having been taken off guard by her question stood there silently in at the sink the water running down the clean plate. He turned the faucet off and left the plate in the sink turning to her and leaning against the counter,

"in all honesty Rayne. I don't know why I brought you here and I am terrified of how everyone else will react, and yes the Joker is a psychotic mad man, but you had no choice, and when you did, you ran, so I thought I would follow my gut and trust you." _Now im just hoping my gut is right. _He said the last part in his head as he watched her think about his answer,

"I hope your gut is right." She smiled at him and he just blinked.

**Chapter 8 is on its way :) **

**This story is defiantly going to be longer than I intended but im just having too much fun writing it! **

Until next time, please review.


	9. Chapter 8

I decided to upload chapter 8 right away, I mean it was just sitting there so why not? :)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I've run out of ways to say that I don't own Young Justice. So there, I just don't. <strong>

For a while Robin and Rayne sat at opposite sides of the table talking.

"heh- yeah and the best part is no matter how many times we tell him he just keeps watching the turned off t.v.!" Rayne burst out into giggles and put her face in her hands. Robin caught himself smiling at her laughter, _what the hell are you doing? Stop telling her stuff, You know next to nothing about her. Why is she so easy to talk too?_

Robin realized he must have frowned a bit because Rayne had stopped laughing and instead was just staring at him, her head resting on the palms of her hands, concern in her eyes.

"You ok bird boy?" she tilted her head causing a few strands of hair to fall into her eyes, which she blew away.

"yeah, just thinking." He smiled a tiny bit and she returned the gesture.

"about what?" Rayne's stomach felt as though it had turned to lead as she waited for his answer, _he still hates you… no matter how many times he smiles, you know deep down that he will never see you as more than a confused girl who was taken in by a villain. You are nothing more than an experiment to him. _But for once Rayne's insulting thoughts had no effect on her she smiled to herself,

_I would take_ _being his experiment over being Joker's experiment any day. _

"About what Joker wanted with you. What was you life like before the Joker took you, who was that lady in all of those photos you had?" She frowned and he sat back looking at him and sighed deciding to tell him the truth,

"I never want to know what Joker wanted with me, and that lady was my mother." she paused unshed tears stinging the back of her eyes.

"I never had a father, just her. She taught me everything I know. Robin, do normal mothers teach you to be a first class acrobat, do they teach you combat skills?" she paused,

"was you mom's favorite game hack the house's security system?"

Before robin could even begin to think of an answer the zeta beam interrupted their conversation,

_Recognize Kid Flash B 02 _

_Recognize Aqualad B 03 _

_Recognize Miss Martian B 04 _

_Recognize Superboy B 05_

_Recognize Artemis B 06 _

_Well shit. _Robin turned to Rayne who's eyes had grown wide in fear, he whispered in a panic,

"your mask! Put it on now." Instantly she snapped out of her trance pulling her mask from the pockets of Robin's pants and throwing it on. She allowed her self a sigh of relief, _Note to self: Thank Robin yet again. At least this way if it goes badly the still wont know who I am. _In what took her the amount of time to blink Robin's fast friend who he called Kid Flash was next to him smiling away,

"hey Rob! Guess what! we totally kicked a-" again, seeing Rayne sitting there stopped the speedster in his tracks. He mad a few confused noises and stumbled backwards.

Behind him a green skinned girl walked through to the kitchen followed by a blonde girl wearing all green, and two boys. Rayne's eyes widened even more when she saw Superboy stalk into the kitchen, _He's huge that has to be Superman's clone. _Suddenly the once spacious kitchen felt much smaller and Rayne's legs and brain screamed for her to run away, but she looked to Robin who stared at all of his friends, intensity pouring out of his every pore. _I trust you too Robin. _

"Robin what- I mean who is this?" Rayne looked from face to face trying to find who had broken the silence when a tall well built boy walked confidently up. He had strange black tattoos swirling up his arms and had an air of someone in charge. Rayne involuntarily slid lower in her chair avoiding eye contact with the boy. Robin gave them a half wave noticing Rayne's uncomfort,

"uhh hey guys, this is Rayne." Rayne couldn't bring herself to say anything or even smile. Her eyes darted from face to face. The blonde girl stared at her in horror and next to her the green girl had her hands covering her mouth. Superboy stood and stared at her with wide eyes and Kid Flash still stuttered eyes flashing from Robin to herself.

"Robin. We have to talk." the cool temper of the boy with the tattoos made Rayne want to crawl under the table and never come out again.

"Aqualad there is nothing to worry about, she is safe. She is also homeless." Robin stood up facing his teammates and obstructing Rayne's view of them.

Artemis cursed and threw her hand out pointing in Rayne's direction,

"Robin this is not a orphanage." The venom in her voice made Rayne flinch and she stood up finally finding the courage to face this group of young superheros. She took a breath and looked at them making eye contact with each of them one by one, putting on her best poker face she stepped forward,

"I am really sorry I have intruded." Robin looked at her opening his mouth but she held up her hand to shush him and continued,

"I am not sure what I could say to you all that would ever make what I did even slightly forgivable-" The green girl stepped forward a frown on her face,

"h-how dare you hurt my friends and I and then show up here, and _you_-" she pointed at Robin,

"You! How dare you bring her here, she is a villain." Robin looked at M'gann in shock,

"Miss M, hear her out, please." The girl swallowed hard and nodded her glare returning to Rayne and with ice in her voice she nodded and smiled,

"please, Rayne, forgive my interruption. Please tell us who you are." Rayne nodded, now intimidated by the girl Robin had described as always happy and bubbly.

"uhm," Rayne's voice shook and she tried her best to collect her thoughts,

"there are certain-" her voice caught and Robin began to wonder again what Joker had done to her. he clenched his fists in anger, _I will get the Joker for hurting her. _He stepped forward touching her shoulder but she shrugged him off,

"-certain things you cant forget." Now tears ran down her cheeks and she paused, the room was so silent you could hear a pin drop, Rayne composed herself and stared ahead again not looking at anyone in particular.

"I will not go into those things but part of me died in the house and I would not allow it to stand there taunting me. I didn't know you were going to be in there and if I had I never would have done what I did. I tried to stop it but Robin and Kid Flash scared me and I fled." For awhile everyone stood silently no one really looking at anyone and then Kid Flash ran to the fridge opening it up and pulling out a container of what looked like leftover pasta and started slurping it up. Artemis groaned putting her hand to her head,

"Really Kid fatass? Right now?" Everyone looked to Kid Flash who turned to the side patting his flat stomach,

"super speed equals super metabolism, unless you want me to pass out?" Artemis made a face,

"actually you passing out would be wonderful." Aqualad now turned on her glaring,

"NOT now you two. Do you not see the problem we have here?" he now looked at Rayne and she diverted her eyes to her bare feet. Then Robin grabbed her shoulder and her head snapped up and she looked at him. He was looking directly at Aqualad now and his voice was firm,

"She is not a problem. Rayne has been through more than any of you will ever imagine, so you will not consider her a problem." Aqualad frowned,

"Robin you cant possi-" Robin looked to Rayne trying to be careful of what he said,

"Joker made her life a living hell." Rayne went rigid at Robin's scentence and he squeezed her shoulder gently, everyone else in the room fell silent now too.

"Joker… and you are sure about this Robin?" Aqualad looked at his teammate questioningly and Robin nodded,

"Without a doubt." Superboy who had been quiet this whole time made a noise but Rayne couldn't tell what it meant. The green girl looked at her and their eyes locked for a second. Rayne felt a strange pull in her head and she gasped,

"guys," everyone turned to the girl who Robin had called Miss M,

"she's not lying. I know you told me not to invade peoples privacy, but I had to make sure. Everything she has told us is the truth." Robin sighed, _Thank you Megan. _

Miss M stepped forward from the fuming Artemis and held out her hand,

"please forgive my behavior Rayne, my name is M'Gann." Rayne took her hand and M'Gann shook it furiously,

"I know! Ill make you cookies as an apology!" her smile was huge and radiant and Rayne couldn't help but return it.

Kid Flash made a happy noise behind them,

"I call some!" M'Gann smiled and nodded then rushed off to begin. Artemis pushed passed Rayne knocking shoulders and sending her tumbling backwards into Robin. Rayne looked around to see everyone staring at her again and she felt tears sting her eyes, _what did you expect hugs and kisses? _Before she could apologize to Robin Aqualad had walked up to her,

"I trust M'Gann and Robin." Then he walked away grabbing a book from the counter and disappeared through the door. Rayne looked to Robin who's mouth was in a tight line,

"I'm Superboy." she flipped her head around only to come face to chest with the biggest member of the team. Rayne looked up meeting his gaze,

"Rayne." He nodded and walked to the couch sitting and staring at the black screen intently. She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder and she turned to see Robin. He had a sad smile, which made her want to run off sobbing,

"my turn?" she turned to see a flash of yellow then Kid Flash was in front of her, he grabbed her hand as if he was going to kiss it,

"the names Kid Flash, and if both Robin and M'Gann trust that you are good then so do I." She blinked, feeling the blood rush to her face,

"uh… thank you, and nice to meet you?" she hadn't meant it, but it came out sounding like a question and KF laughed still holding her hand. Robin groaned pushing him away from her.

Artemis smiled viciously from her seat on a bar stool,

"now we know why he trusts her so easily, bird boy has a crush." Robin glared at her.

"Artemis I know it may be hard after what happened, but I thought you of all people would understand her situation. She is not bad." Robin's voice had the same amount of venom and Artemis just scoffed, but for just a second she looked at Rayne with what seemed like pity.

"Hey kid stupid make me a sandwich." Kid Flash laughed humorlessly,

"who do I look like your mom?" Artemis smiled,

"of course you don't look like my mom." Kid Flash smiled victoriously but Artemis' smile widened and she continued,

"My mom is good looking."

**Oh the relationship of Artemis and Wally… I could just die. **

**And sorry guys I know that this chapter was slow, im updating more frequently so that we can get to the good parts faster. **

**Hope you likey! **

Oh and a note about the story: oh come on Robie-poo, you wonder why it is so easy to trust and befriend this girl, the answer is simple: in the most literal sense, you and Rayne were made for each other….

**Give me an R! Give me an E! Give me an VIEW!**

oh my my my a VERY special thank to Scarlet Mistt who pointed out that I misspelled View. Thanks again, and please note that as I do proof read my chapters, i am not perfect so PLEASE follow her example and correct me! I promise not to get mad teehehe


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Young Justice isn't mine.**

After what seemed like forever Robin pulled Rayne from the wreckage called introductions and back into his room. He looked at her carefully as she sat on the bed staring at the floor.

"you ok Rayne?" she made a sound that could only be descried as a squeak and then she flipped laying face down on his bed her shoulders shaking with sobs. Robin rushed over sitting next to her and putting a reassuring hand on her back,

"Rayne they will warm up to you I promise, just give it some time." She looked up at him and even with her mask on he could see the despair in her face,

"I miss my mom robin." she sobbed again, He sat back now thinking and comforting her as she cried, _but who is she? Why would her mom teach her those things? Why would she be the perfect weapon? I need to show her to Batman. _At some point during the night Rayne fell into an uneasy sleep and Robin threw a blanket over her then curled up on the large chair next hid occupied bed and fell asleep quickly.

**-Three days later- **

Rayne awoke in a tangle of sheets she blinked groggily looking around. Her eyes fell on Robin, who couldn't have looked more uncomfortable, and immediately she felt guilt building up in her stomach. _You have been nothing but trouble, why does he still trust you? _She sat up fighting a wave of lightheadedness, and at the same time Robin awoke groaning lightly he looked at her and laughed at her wrinkled clothes, squinty eyes, and bed head. _Man she really is just like me. _

She smiled at him and finally waking up fully, he said,

"morning." She yawned and stretched running her hands across her hair, smiling when she realized how crazy it must look, but her smile faded when she looked back at Robin who was still curled up on the chair,

"Robin, that cant be comfortable. I'll take the chair from now on, im smaller, it makes more sense, besides this is _your _bed." He looked at her, her mask had fallen off in her sleep and for a second he panicked his hand flying to his face. He sighed when it was rewarded with the plastic of his own mask,

"uh yeah, hey no worries you are the one who's slept on a warehouse floor for the past month." She smiled again hopping off his bed and running to the bathroom.

Robin changed while he answered he questions through the bathroom door,

"yeah your box is still safe in there I promise, and oh hey im not insinuating anything by this, but I have extra toothpaste and a toothbrush in the medicine cabnet, I just forgot to tell you earlier." He heard the familiar squeak of the cabinet opening and then the water running,

"thank you!" she sounded so relieved that Robin couldn't help but smile,

"any time, anyways we can go out and get breakfast after you are done, the team is finally warming up to you, and I think its time you met Batman." He heard her sharp intake of breath and waited for her response,

"Robin?" she sounded unsure but he kept his voice steady,

"yeah?" he heard her spit in the sink and then the cabinet open and close again, then the bathroom door opened slowly, she now sported a white t-shirt and jeans in her size that Kid Flash was more than willing to go out and buy for her, and her hair had been brushed and now stuck out in her normal punk like style, but she still looked tired and worried, she continued,

"what do you think Batman will do? I know that you two hate Joker. Don't you think its common scenes that he would hate me too?" Robin thought about this for a moment then answered her,

"Bats is a pretty serious guy, but you didn't do anything but run from Joker which makes you a victim, not Joker's adoptive daughter." He felt weird saying this as he thought of how Joker would raise a daughter. He shuddered inwardly but she still looked sad and she said,

"But Robin, I didn't only run, he had me for a long time, Robin he had a plan for me, he may be looking for me now! He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to give up so easily." Robin walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders looking down into her eyes,

"Joker will not get away with whatever he did to you, you are a good girl Rayne, and Batman will see that. Now put on your mask and lets go eat." She nodded throwing on a smile.

Rayne followed Robin to the kitchen silently. She was defiantly more than a little nervous about meeting the one and only Dark Knight. She sat at the table just as M'Gann walked in KF close behind her, M'Gann saw the two and smiled sweetly,

"morning you two!" Robin smiled and nodded and Rayne stood up,

"Hey M'Gann, Kid Flash-" she smiled at both of them and continued looking at M'Gann,

"-how about I make you all breakfast this morning? You've been making it every morning and you deserve a break." M'Gann's smile widened,

"Rayne you are just too sweet, let me know if you need any help." Rayne nodded and walked to the fridge. Robin smiled silently thanking Rayne for saving them all from burnt pancakes and eggs,

"So where is everyone?" Robin asked trying to fill the silence, Wally rocked on his heels and watched Rayne as she began to crack eggs in a bowl, she frowned absent-midedly pulling a tiny fragment of shell that fell into the mixture.

"hm- what?" he looked to Robin who was giving him a blank stare,

"I said, where is everyone?" Robins voice had not a hint of humor in it but Wally smiled clearly trying to annoy him. M'gann stepping in answering for him,

"well Superboy is out with that weird pet machine of his, Aqualad was called back to Atlantis for the King and Queen's son's first birthday, and Artemis is on a mission with Green Arrow." Robin looked at her,

"thank you M'Gann," then he glared at his best friend who was now leaning across the counter trying his luck with Rayne yet again. Robin smiled as he caught the end of their conversation, Rayne was smiling at him warmly as she answered one of his outrageous pick up lines,

"KF, you know ever since I got here you have been so sweet…" she paused mixing the eggs for a second then looked at him again,

"you're like a big brother!" Robin burst out laughing as Wally's shoulders rolled forward in defeat, Rayne pretending to be oblivious hummed continuing her cooking.

Wally walked to sit at the table punching Robin's shoulder on the way. Rayne now looked up purposefully confused, she had flour smeared on her cheek and she made eye contact with Robin smiling knowingly. Robin smiled back, holding back a wave of laughter.

Rayne passed out plates of fluffy pancakes and scrambled eggs to the three superheroes and sat across from all three. They ate in a comfortable silence, M'Gann only speaking to compliment on Rayne's cooking. Robin smiled to her and ate his happily while Kid Flash, who had seemingly swallowed his in a single bite, sat smiling and patting his stomach. Rayne smiled to herself happy that she could help in anyway. Just as she was bringing her plate to the sink the zeta-beam went off.

_Recognize Batman._

**Teehehe Oh snap. Chapter 10 is on its way. **

I totally finished typing this story and it ended up being 33 pages long. So buckle up because it is going to be a long ride.

Review. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was actually climbing a mountain and then today I was working from 7am to 5pm.. sooo yeah heres chapter 10

knock yourselves out :)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: In case you were still wondering, no I do not own Young Justice. <strong>

**Warning: This is the longest chapter you are going to get. Have fun. **

Rayne froze dropping her plate noisily in the sink. She spun frantically looking for Robin, who too looked completely surprised. It was Kid Flash's voice that snapped them both out of their temporary paralysis,

"well Rob, you're screwed... but ill back you up." Just as he finished Batman walked through the door pausing only for a second when he saw Rayne. Rayne looked only at the floor to scared to even think about making eye contact with the dark figure.

"uh Batman," Rayne recognized Robin's voice, it sounded normal which made her feel better, but her eyes never left her toes,

"Robin-" the Dark Knight's deep serious voice made Rayne cringe,

"-we need to talk." Robin stood up silently and walked out after his mentor. Kid Flash's hand was on Rayne's shoulder and he comforted her,

"yeah im not used to him either, but don't worry he trusts Robin in a way I have never seen before. It will be ok. Besides, you are like t_he girl wonder_, Batman wont be able to help but like you." Rayne finally looked at him, _how could they all be so nice to the person, who had not even three weeks ago, blown up the building they were in. I mean sure, I didn't mean it, but, I am still the one who did it. _

"Thank you, you have all been so kind to me even though I only cause trouble, I trust Robin and all of you." KF smiled widely and removed his hand just as Robin re-entered the kitchen,

"Rayne, Batman would like a word." Rayne's eyes widened and she received a small pat on her back from the speedster,

"okay." She walked out of the kitchen glancing over to the silent M'Gann who flashed her thumbs up and a smile.

Robin led Rayne through the long hallway and into a room she had never been in. The room was large and silver machinery was everywhere. Unused cots lined the wall and were each separated by a thin curtain. Rayne's eyes stopped wandering when they landed on a tall dark figure who stood by a massive computer,

"Rayne," his voice was stern and commanding and every instinct in her told her to run but instead she followed Robin up to Batman and finally made eye contact, he continued,

"Robin tells me that you have been through a lot in your life." she nodded and he again continued his voice unchanging,

"He has also told me that you were living with the Joker for over a week." she swallowed and nodded again unable to speak as she stared into the mask of the towering superhero,

"that is why I have brought you here to the medical ward. I will check you for trackers and any other signs of the Joker. Unfortunately this is not optional, while Robin has told me that you didn't know at the time, Joker is more cunning and dangerous than many know, and you could, even if it is unknowingly, be putting the lives of everyone here at danger." Rayne looked to Robin who only stared at his mentor with an unreadable expression. She turned back to Batman and looked at him in the eyes,

"okay." her voice sounded miniscule and scared. The Dark Knight nodded and motioned to a cot. Rayne walked over and sat on the white bed and waited. Batman talked to Robin for a bit but Rayne could not make out any of their conversation. Robin looked at her apologetically and then turned, walking out of the room. Rayne froze in fear, a million scenarios flying through her brain as she stared at the empty doorway.

Then her view was blocked, looking up she froze again seeing that Batman now held a needle the length of her finger,

"It will be much easier and less painful if you go under." He paused crouching down to be at eye level,

"do you trust me?" his mouth was serious along with his voice and she nodded.

She felt a tiny pinch on her arm and then she slipped into the welcoming and calming darkness.

Rayne's eyes fluttered open her arms reflexively moving to shield the harsh light that shone right above her. She sat up looking around, her mind clouded. A hand gripped her shoulder holding her steady as she swayed, _where am I? who is that? _Rayne panicked ripping her shoulder from the steel grip, images of Joker flashing through her brain.

Batman stepped forward grabbing the tiny girl's shoulders and looking into her eyes, _its incredible how much she really looks like my little bird. _She stared in horror at him and he tried his best to calm her,

"Rayne, it is only natural that you are confused right now." The girls eyes darted back and forth not relaxing. Batman thought for a second and then tried again,

"do you need me to get Robin?" immediately her body tensed and then she blinked slowly, her shoulders relaxing and Batman allowed himself a small smile as he stepped away from her. A few moments later Rayne looked at Batman and smiled weakly, he looked back at her with his signature scowl,

"how do you feel?" she moved her shoulders and bent her knees scrunching up her face during the process, then she looked back at him and answered,

"Stiff." He nodded writing something down on a paper and then walked to her bedside,

"That's normal. Rayne I found nothing about, in, or on you that connects you to Joker." She couldn't help but sigh in relief as him as he continued,

"This really is not my place, however, where you, by chance, abused as a child?" Rayne froze again, her mind flashing back to all of the times she had failed one of her mothers rigorous tasks. She shuddered slightly her hand moving to the spot right above her right hip bone, where, even through the medical gown, she could feel the puckered flesh from where her mother stabbed her. She blinked back tears and looked up at the Caped Crusader,

"I was punished, not abused." Batman's frown deepened and continued his mini-interigation,

"what where you punished for?" she looked past him at the wall and decided that it would only benefit her to answer truthfully, so she did,

"for not passing her tests." Batman nodded again, and not pushing the young girl any further he said,

"Thank you Rayne. You should probably rest for the next few hours you are going to be tired." She nodded as he handed her clothes and left to room without another word.

Rayne changed out of the medical gown silently, avoiding any reflective surface, knowing that seeing any of her scars at the moment would only cause her to break down. Rayne's head echoed with memories of her mother's voice,

'_Mommy does this to make you better sweetie.'_

'_You have failed me for the last time Rayne.'_

'_You know I love ya more than anything, don't ya puddin'?'_

Rayne walked out of the hospital room hugging herself and let out a small scream when she ran right into Robin's chest. He quickly steadied her apologizing,

"sor- I'm sorry Rayne, are you ok?" she leaded her head against his chest suddenly too tired to move,

"yeah, you just startled me. Im just tired, and thinking." She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist suddenly feeling the need to hold something solid,

"are you sure you're ok?" his voice was full of concern as he wrapped his arms awkwardly around thin figure to help hold her up,

"of course, i'm the girl wonder." She snickered and he smiled pushing her back to look into her eyes,

"oh really?" his voice dripped with sarcasm and she laughed again raising one shoulder in a weak shrug.

They walked back into the living room just as the zeta-beam announced Batman's departure. Superboy was in the kitchen along with M'Gann who was blushing furiously as she taught him how to mix a bowl of god knows what. Kid Flash was watching t.v., his feet propped up on the table in front of the couch. Artemis was sitting as the table cleaning her bow.

Once inside KF turned and flashed her a huge smile jumping up and grabbing her hand taking her by surprise,

"Welcome to the team. I'm Wally. Wally West." She blinked stuttering an inaudible question, and he just laughed,

"the Bats trusts you and told us we could too. So there you have it… my name." Rayne spun to look at Robin who was smiling her hand still in Wally's. Robin made a face at Wally,

"Batman really said that?" Wally shrugged letting go of her hand and smiled throwing his hands behind his back and kicking out a foot mischievously,

"well... maybe he said something more like this," Suddenly he stood straight his arms at his sides an over dramatic frown on his face he continued, his voice deep,

"I checked her and and for the time being you have nothing to worry about- you are all very lucky- blah blah blah-" Robin smiled at Wally's interpretation,

"somehow I don't believe Batman said either of those two things, but _please _don't ever impersonate Batman again, you suck at it." at this Rayne laughed the confusion still clear on her face.

M'Gann walked out of the kitchen smiling, followed by Superboy and Artemis. M'Gann nearly ran over to Rayne and engulfed her in a hug,

"Ray! Welcome to the team im M'Gann M'orzz, but call me Megan." Rayne hugged her back and was now smiling, she nodded. Megan let her go and Superboy stared at her intently,

"im Conner Kent." Rayne nodded again her smile growing along with Robin's.

Artemis walked forward and smiled at Rayne taking her a bit off guard,

"it will be nice to have another girl around, you already know my name." Rayne giggled happily and then turned to Robin who was smiling at his teammates. He finally looked at Rayne and knew what she expected, for an awkward moment they stood there staring silently, and then Wally interrupted,

"Batman has forbidden boy wonder from telling anyone who he is, it's a 'if you know he'd have to kill you' sort of thing." Rayne looked at Wally who shrugged and laughed,

"Understood, but I don't fully understand, why are you all saying welcome to the team." Wally smiled throwing his arm around her,

"because you're staying. We are not about to let your badass abilities go to waste." Rayne pushed him off and smiled,

"well then," she pulled her mask off smiling revealing her icy blue eyes, Wally stepped back looking at her and Megan squealed and hugged Rayne a second time,

"you're eyes are gorgeous Ray!" Rayne blushed and hugged her back thanking her,

"and I have no secret name, im just Rayne." They all smiled and Megan gasped rushing back to the kitchen that had now begun to leak out dark clouds of smoke, Conner close behind her. Artemis smiled and walked back to collect her bow,

"well im off to practice anyone wana join-" Wally jumped up but before he could even open his mouth Artemis continued,

"anyone other than Wally?" Robin laughed and Wally frowned making her feel bad for him until he met her gaze and smiled.

That night the team gathered on the couch, Kaldur was still at his party and they all joked about the surprise he would be getting when he returned to the mountain.

Rayne, for one, could not stop smiling. Although Rayne retained a love for her mother, Rayne had never been allowed to talk to anyone, she never had friends, and now in just a few short days she not only had five new friends but she also had a team, and a home.

Rayne squeezed her tiny butt into the corner of the couch next to Wally who was too busy arguing with Artemis about what movie they should watch too notice. Robin had run to the chair next to the couch claiming it. Megan levitated, sitting Indian style, next to the coffee table and smiled eating popcorn inattentively. On the couch was Conner at the end closest to Megan, then Artemis, Wally and finally Rayne who was next to Robin in the chair. After some time Wally and Artemis agreed that a horror movie would suit them best and no one dared to oppose, fearing another fight.

Megan cringed as the female lead of the movie was torn apart by the giant spidery alien machine. Falling from her spot just a bit above the ground she landed against Conner's legs and he reached down to help her up. Artemis was muttering about how the girl's in these movies were always so dumb, where as Wally had claimed the popcorn bowl, shoving handfuls into his mouth. Rayne had grabbed the pillow from behind her and was now hugging it to her chest her face full of disgust.

Robin lay lounged across the chair a bored expression on his face, _oh how predictable._ He leaned his head so that it was upside down hanging off the arm of the chair and watched Rayne's entertaining reactions. She cringed as the sound of crunching bones emanated from the oversized television. Robin let out a cackle and she swatted him with her pillow, her eyes not leaving the screen, which only made him laugh harder.

By the time the movie had finished Wally was passed out popcorn bowl still in his lap and Artemis had taken it upon herself to give him a magic marker moustache. Rayne had laughed and took it adding a goatee. Together the two of them laughed and Robin watched smiling. Megan had somehow found her way to the floor next to Conner's feet where she hugged his legs in a sort-of death grip. He, however, just stared at her with an unreadable expression. Finally Rayne yawned and looked at the glowing clock on the cable box,

"my god, its three am." She laid back on the couch shoving Wally's seemingly lifeless body over and onto Artemis who jumped up glaring. Robin laughed getting up from his place on the chair and holding out his hand to Rayne. She took it, she smiled putting all her weight on the couch, but he still yanked her up effortlessly. She stretched, looking to Artemis who saluted them and walked off towards her room. Conner stood pulling Megan up and they too walked off to their rooms yawning and waving. Rayne stood staring at the knocked out Wally, and then turning to Robin she whispered,

"do we just leave him?" Robin shrugged turning from her and walking toward his room,

"sure I mean you can try to get him up, but when you give up just come to the room." With that he left Rayne in the dark room staring at the sleeping Wally. She shoved his shoulder but he made no reaction so looking around she grabbed her discarded water bottle and emptied the rest of its contents on his face. Immediately he shot up sputtering curses,

"what the hell?" Rayne covered her mouth to hold in laugh and he shot her a look,

"not the best way to get on my good side." He glared at her but his eyes shone in appreciation of the prank, his read hair dripping and plastered to his face. She doubled over in laughter holding her stomach and trying to catch her breath,

"I'm sorry Wally I thought- well I don't know you wouldn't wake up, and I thought you might want to sleep in a –uhh- I don't know a bed?" she giggled again and then coughed forcing herself into composure. He just stared at her. Water dripping off his chin,

"well then, uh, thanks?" she pulled him up surprising him with her strength,

"don't mention it." He laughed, wiping his face with his arm smiling at her he confessed,

"everyone else would have just left me there." she frowned slightly,

"well I guess im different?" she said it as sort of a question and he smiled messing up her hair with his hand,

"ill say." Rayne ducked out of his reach and ran off to her room her laughter trailing behind her. She was just turning the corner when she stopped dead in her tracks just seconds from running into Megan,

"oh, Megan sorry I didn't see you there." Megan just smiled and held up a little pile of clothes,

"actually I was just about to go to Robin's room to give you these. They are pajamas, I figured you may need some and I never wear mine considering I have these."

Rayne watched as Megan's red skirt, white shirt, and red sweater morphed into shorts and a tank top, and she smiled,

"thanks Megan." Megan handed her the clothes and walked off yawning,

"anytime Ray, now im off to sleep. Night!" Rayne smiled and said good night then continued into Robin's room. He was laying across the chair in his flannel pajama pants and black top and he was reading something,

"oh no you don't." he looked up at her confused,

"what do you-" she interrupted him marching over and pulling him of the chair,

"you get the bed. Id feel terrible making you sleep like that again." He groaned but she pushed him onto the bed and then bounced into the bathroom victoriously.

**Lions and tigers and bears oh my! That was a pretty long chapter if I do say so myself. **

I know I know, a whole helluva lot a team bonding, but im telling ya, if you are only here for the fighting, cliff hangers and all that jazz I pinky swear it is on its way.

oh and Batman will return as well...

**Review please and thank you. **


	12. Chapter 11

As an apology for skipping a day of updating, I will grant you all access to chapter 11 as well! Read Away :)

However, from now on you will get a chapter a day. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Young Justice belongs to someone other than myself. <strong>

The team ran in perfect unison towards the explosion. It was Rayne's first mission with the team and she was finally getting into the swing of things. They were in a large Gotham alley, thugs flying from every direction. The team fought with ferocity.

Rayne was fighting a guy four times her size when something hard hit her from behind sending her tumbling. She groaned and lifter herself onto her elbows to see Robin now fighting the man she had just been and the man who had apparently hit her with a long pole. Her head throbbed but she jumped to her feet tackling the guy who was just about to swing to pole at Robin. Rayne looked down at the man she had just jumped on and punched him in the face satisfied when she heard the crack of his nose under her small fist. The man howled in pain and she shot up and away from him ready for the next man, but for a moment none came at her. Rayne stared watching in awe as Artemis shot trick arrows, not missing a mark.

Rayne spun to see Megan and Conner working together, megan using her mind to lift the men and throwing them at a wall, while Conner just punched the living day lights out of them. Wally sped by her sending her cape fluttering and she watched as he dragged a man behind him knocking over three other guys in the process. Rayne spun when she heard the familiar laughter of Robin and she jumped back into the fight besides him. Robin and Rayne fought back to back, in perfect sync as if they had practiced their routine. A burley man swung out from a corner his fist connecting with Robin's chin, but he only stumbled back a few steps before launching at the man a thin smile on his face. Robin punched the man in the square in the nose and Rayne spun, her leg extended. Robin ducked just in time as her foot flew over him and smashed into the man's jaw sending him crashing to the floor. Together they fought until all of the thugs had fallen leaving the team bruised and panting.

"wow you two fight perfectly together." Artemis said as she collected her arrows from various places around herself. Rayne smiled to Robin and he looked at her concerned,

"hows your head?" s

he touched it lightly with her fingertips, but her smile remained,

"no blood just a bump. Ill survive." And with that the team went off searching for the stolen jewelry that they were sent to retrieve.

**oooOOOOOooo**

Unknown to the team their little brawl had been watched closely from a window just above the alley,

"wow puddin' look at her go. I trained her well like you told me too. I was a good mommy." There was a sickening laughter from behind the blonde woman,

"yes, but plans change my dear and im afraid, considering our baby birdie, has found a new nest, we will have to improvise. You did place the chip right?" The woman nodded her pigtails bouncing. The white faced clown looked out the window and down on the scene, smiling, as he watched the two fight perfectly with one another,

"like birds of a feather." He let out a loud laugh and was joined by Harley who stood just next to him,

"so Mistah J, when do we start?" he looked at her, his smile showing all of his yellow teeth,

"tonight my dear. Let the fun begin. HA! HA! HA! HA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 coming soon to a computer screen near you. <strong>

**Oh Rayne, I am so sorry for making Harley your mother, I just couldn't help myself. And so the plot thickens. **

I ask myself: How can I go from my longest chapter yet, to one of my shortest ones?

Answer: I have no idea.

_**.:Review:.**_


	13. Author's Note 2

Hey Everyone!

I know, I know another Author's Note….

I actually wasn't going to put this up but then I just thought some of you might want to know how I see Rayne in my head.

Now unfortunately, FFN does not allow links in a story so you will have t follow these simple steps if you would like to see it:

Step 1: go to my profile.

Step 2: scroll to the bottom.

Step 3: click on the links!

But before you go two things:

1) I know I am not the best drawer, but in my defense I have never taken an art class in my life.

And

2) If you want to draw how you see her please do! :) I'd love to see it! So just put the URL to your picture in a review or a PM.


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, or Young Justice…. Oh but I do own Rayne. **

The team walked away from the mess of cop cars as the thugs were pushed in. Artemis smiling, clearly happy about the night's outcome, turned to her teammates,

"who's up for pizza?" within a fraction of a second Wally agreed and then rest of the team did as well. Robin smiled and nodded, but a look of unease crossed his face, which Rayne caught. She flashed him a concerned look but he just smiled walking forward,

"come on guys, I know a great pizza place just down the road here." He heard the excited replies of his teammates as they walked, but even as they entered the small Italian restaurant, he couldn't shake the nauseating feeling that they were being watched. Wally ran to the counter and ordered three pizzas, two for the team and one for himself.

Robin watched as his team happily ate their late night dinner and looked at the round clock hanging on the brick wall just above the front counter. _12 o'clock. _Robin moved in his seat nervously, Gotham was not exactly the best place to be at night. He looked out the large, scratched, window but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He sighed to himself, _What's got you so worked up? Nothing is out there. _

His eyes scanned his team and rested on Rayne, she was talking to Wally who leaned across the table and showed her how to fold her pizza like a taco. She laughed and thanked him. Robin smiled to himself as he watched his team. _We needed this. Being stuck in a mountain for days on end can't be healthy. _Even Artemis and Conner were smiling as they talked with Kaldur and Megan about who fought the hardest that night. Robin sat back allowing his mind to rest.

When only crusts were left the team left the small restaurant with full stomachs and smiles on their faces. As they walked back to where Megan had parked the Bio-Ship, Robin noticed how Rayne was walking a few feet behind them. Robin immediately slowed his pace to walk with her. She stared at the sidewalk under her feet as if she hadn't realized he was now right next to her. She, along with the rest of the team still had her mask on, but that didn't cover the frown on her face. Robin touched her shoulder lightly,

"Rayne you ok?" she looked at him and smiled lightly,

"oh? Yeah, just a headache, it will go away. Its probably from that dang pole." Robin nodded but didn't move his hand from her shoulder. Suddenly she froze and he did along with her. They watched as the rest of the team loudly disappeared around a corner, laughing and talking. Rayne's hand reached up grabbing Robin's from her shoulder. He squeezed her hand smiled and they began to walk again,

"Rayne-" Robin paused smiling down at the girl he had only known for a short time and continued,

"-I like you." She stopped dead in her tracks looking up at him and smiled, a pink tint warming her face,

"Robin I-" Robin listened waiting for her to finish but a blood curdling scream interrupted her.

It took Robin just a fraction of a second to realize that the scream came from Rayne as she dropped to the floor holding her head. Robin immediately dropped down to her side, panic in his voice,

"Rayne! What's wrong?" he knelt next to her as she writhed in pain on the floor. Robin looked around for their team but they were too far to hear anything. Robin's eyes darted from alley to alley searching for anyone as he pulled Rayne into his lap. She was shaking, tears streaming down her face,

"R-Robin-" she paused letting out another scream,

"i-it hurts! Make it s-s-stop!" Robin didn't have to ask what hurt as he watched her hands clutch the sides of her head cringing. He pulled her closer looking up just in time too see two figures emerge form the shadows of an alley. Robin knew who it was before he even heard the sickening laughter,

"looks like we found my lost birdie huh, Mistah J." laughter rang from the two and Robin glared at them,

"Joker, Harley, what did you do to her?" Joker's laugh never ceased at his bent down to come face to face with Robin. Rayne had gone limp in his arms and was no longer shaking, Robin looked at her face panicking again, and his mind screamed her name just as he inhaled a swirl of green smoke. Then he slipped into darkness hearing only Joker's laughter as he fell.

**Bam Bam Chicken and Ham. **

Man you guys don't even know how tempted I am to upload the next chapter tonight. I just hate leaving you with an unhappy ending.

Review? Kay Fanks. ;B


	15. Chapter 13

Soooo I was dead set on this being just a one story deal.. but then I had some crazy ass dream with a whole new story line, but the same characters, and im thinking sequel?

be honest. tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nope. Young Justice is not mine…. Tear tear. <strong>

Robin woke up in terror; his eyes darting frantically around the medical room of Mount Justice.

_How did I get- Rayne. _Robin leapt out of the bed pulling the IV out of his arm and raced to the door. A hand on his shoulder stopped him and he turned to see his father holding him,

"batma-" his sentence was interrupted by the Batman folding his son into a hug. Robin, who had been out for nearly an entire day, pulled away shocked by Bruce's _extremely _strange display of affection.

"where's Rayne." Robin looked up at his mentor and father, who just frowned and looked straight ahead,

"Joker." Robin didn't need to hear the rest as he ran from the room, followed by the Dark Knight and into the main control room of the Mountain. He rushed to a computer seeing that it was already filled with information on the Joker and possible places that he could be hiding out. Robin spun to look at Batman who was now shadowed by the rest of Robin's team. His eyes scanned the group and he fell to the floor when he confirmed that Rayne was not among them. Accompanied by the familiar gust on wind Wally was helping Robin off the floor with in seconds,

"why did he take her? why not me?" Robin pulled away from his best friend. Wally stepped back shaken,

"Rob-" Robin stumbled grabbing the desk next to him for support,

"Joker took her, and it's all my fault, I couldn't stop him." Robins voice cracked as he thought about where she could be, how scared she must be, what Joker could be doing to her. He shuddered and Kaldur stepped forward frowning,

"We don't know why he didn't take you both. Robin, it is not your fault. Joker hit you with laughing gas; there was nothing you could have done. We will find her." Robin looked at the screens pain clear on his face,

"not soon enough." It came out as a whisper and he slammed his fist into the desk sending a tremor through the wood.

The room was silent when the computer screens went black.

**oooOOOOooo**

Rayne woke up in a small wooden chair. Her vision blurred as she tried to see into the dark shadows surrounding her. She could feel the thin wire, than held both her hands and legs to the chair, cutting into her skin with every movement she made. Her attention was caught by a tiny glowing red light, then the room filled with laughter and she froze.

**oooOOOOooo**

Robin watched as the black screens were filled with a picture, it was Rayne. She was looking around the room and was tied to a chair. She looked confused and scared and Robin had to hold back his other fist from flying into the desk as well. Finally her eyes locked on the camera and she froze as laughed echoed out of every speaker. Batman was at the computers along with the rest of the team his frown deepening,

"Joker. What do you want?" Robin silently thanked Batman for speaking first because he knew that if he opened his mouth all that would escape was a gasp and a mix of promises to save her, her name, and curses at Joker. The screen filled with a yellowed smile and then Joker backed up revealing his full face. Robin heard one of his teammates behind him gasp and the Joker laughed,

"You hear that darling? Even Batsy has showed up for your little message." Robin growled as the Joker danced to Rayne's side pulling off her mask and running his thin fingers across her cheek.

Rayne sat, horror in every line on her face, staring through the camera at her teammates and friends. She flinched reflexively at his touch and turned to look at the lunatic holding her captive,

"I am not you're darling." She spat the words and Joker stepped back sending a quick over-dramatic look of disappointment to the camera then he looked back at Rayne who quickly looked into the camera quickly yelling,

"Robin, Batman, ill be fine!" then the screen went black. Robin cursed throwing up his hands to his forehead,

"Batman she wont_ be_ fine! Its _Joker_!" Robin watched as his father searched through the computer trying to track where the video had come from. Wally threw a hand on Robin's shoulder,

"Rob, she's strong. She will be fine and we will find her." but Robin was lost in thought, _Rayne I will find you. _

The team watched the screen for 40 minutes as Batman searched fruitlessly for some sort of lead. Robin shot up from his seat when laughter once again filled the room,

The screen switched again showing Joker's revolting white face,

"And now back to the show," he spun to the side revealing Rayne who still sat in the wooden chair, looking at her feet. Robin ached to yell out for her and see her face when Joker grabbed her chin yanking he face up so that she stared into the camera. Robin gasped when he saw the thin gash that stretched from the corner of her right eye to her chin leaking blood. Her cape had been ripped off and her skin was already turning a deep blue purple in places on her arms and on her left cheek. Her lip bled as well from a split right in the middle. Joker frowned making a scolding noise and pulled her chin so that she looked at him,

"now Rayne dear, you know what we talked about." She nodded awkwardly as he pushed her head back to stare at the camera. She smiled her cheeks glittering from the tears and blood that streamed down them,

"I-I'm h-h-home." Joker's smile widened and Harley stepped into the light, beaming at Joker and Rayne. She walked to the opposite side of the chair and threw her hand on Rayne's shoulder. She smiled into the camera looking directly at the speechless team that stood just on the other side of the screen,

"oh honey," she pinched Rayne's cheek forcing more blood to drip steadily down her face and making her whimper, laughing she continued,

"if you cant finish I will." She paused looking into the camera the smile on her face never fading,

"I'd like to introduce my daughter, Rayne. Say hello Rayne." She pushed Rayne's head forward a bit so that she let out a squeak making Robin growl, Rayne looked at the screen, tears streaming down her face.

"h-hello." Joker laughed and walked back up to the screen,

"such a lovely family don't you agree Bats and Birdie?" Robin couldn't stand there any longer,

"Joker! You sick bastard I will find you." Batman held his hand out to Robin to silence him and he stopped immediately. Batman frowned at the screen and asked again, his voice demanding,

"Joker, what do you want?" Joker laughed pulling Rayne's hair when she looked down so that her pained face stayed staring straight at the camera. Robin watched as her eyes looked to the woman she had called her mother, the woman Robin knew she had thought was dead, and cried,

"mom p-please." But Harley just laughed and looked away from the petite girl who pleaded for her mother's help. Anger bubbled in him, _I know Harley is just as crazy and evil as Joker, but how can a mother treat their child with such insignificance? _Robin's memories flashed with pictures of his mother's warm smiles and his father's hugs. He clenched his fists as Joker finally answered Batman's question,

"what do I want? Nothing more than to have my pride and joy back, you see she has not finished her training." He paused his smile making the whole team jolt,

"she also has to be punished for running from me." He looked at Rayne, she jerked her head away looking at the floor, he finished talking to her,

"you see your little stunt has thrown quite the kink in my plan, you were supposed to kill bird boy, not fall in love with him." Joker's smile turned into a growl as Rayne continued to look away. Joker sighed dramatically and continued,

"unfortunately, that means you are nothing more than a broken toy now." Robin stomach lurched violently as Joker nodded to Harley who pulled out a round gun and pointed it at Rayne.

Megan now cried out and hurled herself at the screen while Robin stared wide eyed, _he cant. He wont. Please don't let him. _Artemis grabbed Megan holding her back, tears pouring down her own cheeks. Kaldur stiffened his hand to his mouth and next to him was Connor whose fists were clenched so tightly the skin over his knuckles had turned white. Wally was still gripping Robin's shoulder and his hold tightened. Batman looked at the young girl in the chair as she stared up at her mother, _at Harley_, fear radiating from every pore of her body. Joker laughed and continued talking to Batman,

"I'm not a bad guy, I have allowed you to see her one last time." Joker looked to Harley and nodded, Robin roared as Harley pulled the trigger sending a small flag that read 'BANG' out of the barrel of the gun. Rayne flinched but didn't scream her face white with fear. Joker was practically on the floor in hysterics and Robin stared relief flooding him for just a second. Harley bounced a bit laughing and Rayne took her chance to look into the camera,

"please don't worry, i'll be fi-" Joker yanked her chair to the side letting it fall. Rayne's head hit the ground with a crack and she yelped,

"you just had to go and ruin the fun." His mouth twisted into a frown, and Robin looked to the corner of the screen unable to watch him kick Rayne in the stomach. She let out a wounded cry.

Robin flinched nearly feeling the pain himself as he stared, unable to comprehend what he was looking at, then he nearly screamed out. On the wall behind the horrible scene read three very small red numbers, 734. Robin spun facing his team and whispered hastily,

"I know where she is."

**MY POOR BABY! **How could I do this to you?

Sorry if it is not up to par but I tend to get nauseous just thinking about torture, and blood, and death, and Joker…. So I tried but yeah.

(yet I love action movies, and writing scenes like this… there must be something wrong with me :p)

**I'm happy that I got another long chapter in!**

**There will only be about 2-3 more chapters after this one. Most likely 2, so stay tuned! **

**ReViEw. BrO.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. **

Robin looked to his mentor anxiously,

"Batman, we have to go now." The Caped Crusader stood and nodded, swiftly exiting the room. Robin looked to his friends, and then at the screen where Harley was again pointing the gun with the flag sticking out at Rayne. His stomach turned knowing all too well that that gun only had one shot left and it would be the one that ended Rayne's life.

"please keep her alive." He whispered it desperately to no one in particular and ran out of the room cape flying behind him.

Robin threw over his leg, mounting his motorcycle and sped off, Batman close behind in the Batmobile. Robin's eyes stung as he raced towards the warehouse district at a dangerous speed.

When they finally arrived, Robin launched himself off of his still moving bike and landed on the roof of the closest warehouse. He watched as his bike slid on its side to a stop and turned itself off. He turned, feeling a gust of wind, to see Batman crouched next to him, the Batmobile idling below. The Dynamic Duo sprang into action leaping and flying from one warehouse roof to another until they were on top of Warehouse 734. Both Robin and Batman listened silently but heard nothing. Robin's stomach twisted with thoughts of the gun going off and his team watching as Rayne perished.

He shook the thoughts out of his mind trying to stay focused, he heard the unmistakable laughter from below and then a scream, he looked to Batman who nodded silently

**oooOOOOooo**

The screen had been black for ten minutes now and everyone in the room stood restlessly, fearful of what might be happening.

Just as fast as it had turned off the screen once again filled with the horrifying picture. Wally watched as Harley pulled Rayne's chair back up. Neither Joker nor Harley had made any eye contact with the camera, and as if forgetting it existed, they continued their 'lessons' with Rayne. _She looks so small but so strong. _Joker smiled leaning down so that his face was inches from Rayne's,

"now, now. You know all we want are the names, and location." Wally froze along with the rest of the team, their eyes glued to the computer screen.

They watched as Rayne looked at Harley her eyes narrowing,

"you will never be my mother." She then turned to Joker her voice spiteful,

"and that's the only funny thing you've said all night. It's a joke that you think I will ever tell you anything you sick piece of shi-" Wally flinched as Harley slapped Rayne, frowning when she didn't react. Harley looked to Joker and complained in a high, whiny voice,

"Mistah J she is not behaving." Joker shrugged his mind elsewhere,

"you know what gets to her heart pumping." Wally cursed running his hands through his hair, _hurry up Robin. _

Harley laughed and pulled Rayne's blood spattered shirt up on one side revealing a long scar that looked pink against her white skin. Wally yelled as he watched Harley pull a short bladed knife from her costume and held it to Rayne's stomach,

"Now sweetie, mommy doesn't have to do this. Just tell mommy what she wants to know." Rayne was paralyzed as she felt the cool blade touch her stomach, her mind flashing in and out of memories of her _mother _cutting into her when she didn't comply with the rules. Rayne looked at the woman she had called mom for so long and leaned forward painfully pushing the knife into her skin. She winced as it drew blood and she spat in Harley's face,

" You are not my mother." Harley let out an inhuman growl as she slid the knife across the scar and Rayne screamed.

**oooOOOOooo**

Robin, unable to wait any longer, flew through one of the warehouse windows followed by his father. Together they sunk into the shadows. Their plan was to sneak up on the Joker.

Robin stood staring at the scene below the beam that both he and the Dark Knight were balanced on. Rayne was unconscious, her head rolled back at an awkward angle, the red spot on her shirt grew steadily and Harley laughed.

Joker stood in front of the camera smiling into it. Robin hopped down landing just a foot from Harley who squeaked in surprise. Joker spun just as Batman swung across the room his feet connecting with the Joker's chest sending him flying. Together the Bat and his Bird fought viciously. Batman spun kicking Joker again in the chest, making him laugh coarsely. With a single fluid movement batman threw a Batarang lodging it in the wall of crates behind Joker. The weapon blinked a few times then exploded sending an avalanche of crates on top of Joker.

Robin threw a Birdarang at Harley and she fell backwards with a cry as it hit her shoulder. Robin jumped on her pinning her to the floor, she smiled up at him saying something inaudible as he choked her. Robin pushed on her neck, her eyes wide with fear. Robin felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and he rolled off the woman who gasped for air. Batman lifted Harley off of the floor and stared directly into her eyes,

"your _fun_ is finished." She smiled at Batman giving him a horse laugh,

"you don't really believe that do ya puddin'?" Batman growled throwing her into the pile of crates that held Joker, and walked over easily lifting her off the pile of broken wood again.

Robin ran from his place on top of Harley and pulled out a Birdarang using it's sharp edges to carefully cut the bloody wire from Rayne's wrists and ankles. Robin worked fast his mind only focused on getting Rayne out of the warehouse when he heard a loud crack and then turned to see Batman standing over a crumpled Joker who let out a loud cackle as he punctured a sack that hung from his belt. Robin hear batman yell to hold his breath just as the dark green smoke poured out into the room. Robin took a huge gulp of air and continued working on the wires. Within seconds he lifted Rayne's limp body easily into his arms and then ran for the door. Once outside Robin fell to the floor his lungs begging for air. He looked over as Batman was chaining Joker and the unconscious Harley to the door of the warehouse.

Robin turned back to Rayne who was curled in on her bleeding stomach. Robin's eyes stung as he pulled her shirt up just high enough to see the long deep gash on her hipbone. Immediately he ripped his cape into a long strip and pushed it against the raw wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Within minutes, lights where flashing and Robin watched as the police ran forward, guns raised and shoved Joker into the back of a van along with his unresponsive partner. Batman walked to Robin and bent down lifting the girl into his arms, he turned to his son,

"I'll meet you at the mountain." Robin nodded and stood looking at his stained gloves, _if I had just noticed the wall earlier. I'm so sorry Rayne. _Robin ran to his bike that still lay on its side and pulled it up jumping on it.

**Oh me oh my. **

We are coming to the end of our story now. Only one chapter left!

And because of the AMAZING YukoxxxIchikawa and her even more amazing idea's I will be making a sequel to this so, YIPEEE!

Reviewww :)


	17. Chapter 15

Last Chapter Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own any of these lovely beings except my baby Rayne.<strong>

Robin raced back to the Mountain right behind the Batmobile. He thought of Rayne in the car and wondered if she was ok, _she looked so… so dead. _His hands jerked the steering wheel when he thought of her death. _No, Robin, she will be fine. She said she would be fine. _

When they got to the mountain they were met outside by the team, who all wore the same horrified expression when they saw how much Rayne had bled.

"out of the way." Everyone moved out of the way as Batman carried their newest team member's body inside.

For two hours the team sat in the living area, waiting for either Robin or Batman to walk out of the medical room and tell them how she was doing but neither did.

Wally stood against the wall uncomfortably shifting from foot to foot, while Megan and Artemis whispered worriedly on the couch. Kaldur, pacing the length of the room had stopped a few times, opening his mouth but never talking. It was Conner, who stood watching his troubled team broke the silence shocking everyone in the room,

"She will be fine. She's strong. Besides she not only has Batman but she has Robin in there with her." Everyone agreed by making small noises.

**oooOOOOooo**

Robin refused to leave the room as Batman worked on Rayne. At first the Dark

Knight scolded his son for not listening to direct orders to stand outside the room, as the rest of his team had. Robin watched as his father stitched up the frightful looking gash in Rayne's stomach and he couldn't help but ask,

"Will she be ok?" Batman's eyes did not leave his patients but he nodded, pulling a hand away from the bloody scene and tossing a small silvery shard at Robin who caught it with ease. Upon closer examination Robin could tell that this was not just a piece of metal, but in fact looked more like a tiny computer chip.

"what is it?" now his father looked at him frowning,

"I don't know yet, I found it hidden under her skin, I assume it is what Joker used to incapacitate her while you two were walking back to the ship that night." Robin looked back at the tiny chip with a new found disgust as his memories rang with her screams in pain from that night. He walked over putting it on tray and stepping back feeling nauseous. _Harley must have put it there years ago, and they were just waiting to use it. _He walked to the bed side and helped Batman bandage her. Then batman stood looked at his son and left saying,

"she will be fine, be here when she wakes up." Robin nodded and took a seat by her bed resting his forehead on the edge. _She will be fine. _

**oooOOOOooo**

Batman emerged through the archway. Immediately on alert, the team was standing and looking at him expectantly,

"Rayne will heal completely." A collective sigh came from the entire team and Batman continued,

"however, she is sleeping now and it is best to leave her that way. Robin will watch over her for the night and she will be available for visitors tomorrow." They nodded silently and watched as Robin's mentor walked silently out of the room and towards the garage. Wally turned to his teammates, who had a mixture of relief and misery and smiled,

"guys she's going to be ok." At this Megan burst out into tears and everyone looked at her bewildered. She whipped her eyes and smiled,

"im just relieved. I was so scared for Ray." Artemis wrapped her arm reassuringly around her friend,

"we all were, but now its best that we all get some sleep." They all nodded and said their goodnights, walking to their rooms.

**oooOOOOooo**

Robin watched the steady rise and fall of her chest as she slept on the cot. He had re bandaged her stomach twice. Her face and arms were badly bruised along with a few ribs. The cut on her cheek was already healing itself and she, thankfully, had no broken bones. Robin sighed in relief for the millionth time and crossed his arms on the cot resting his chin in his elbow, his eyes never leaving Rayne's peaceful face.

Robin stayed like that for hours his eyes heavy with sleep, but he didn't dare look away from her or sleep, _what if something goes wrong and she dies, while I sleep. I will not fail her again. _

It was around 6 am that she stirred, lifting her arm to her forehead, her eyes fluttering open. Life coursed back into Robin and he shot up,

"Rayne?" his voice dripped with worry and she smiled trying to reassure him. She struggled to sit up yelping when her stomach stretched. The blinding light above her blurred Rayne's vision, but she felt Robin's hands gently her sit her up.

"ugh-" she smiled at him his face finally coming into focus,

"thanks." He smiled at her the relief on his face obvious, but she continued,

"no really, thank you Robin. For saving me." She coughed and winced as the movement sent pain shooting through her bruised ribs. Robin pulled her into a gentle hug and she wrapped her arms around him, his voice was soft,

"Anytime Rayne." He felt her laughter, which was stopped short by another cough,

"promise?" he laughed at her response and answered,

"promise."

Rayne spent the next three minutes talking Robin into letting her stand up and walk around. He supported almost all of her weight, which made her laugh,

"Robin. I'll be fine." He froze still holding her up and she looked at him confused,

"that's what you said last time, and then I-uh- we almost lost you." She smiled sweetly at him her cheeks turning pink,

"its going to be a lot harder to get rid of me than that." Robin spun her gently and looked into her eyes pushing his mouth against hers. Rayne stood there for a fraction of a second, eyes wide in shock, but then she melted into his embrace kissing him back. Her thin fingers entwined themselves in his dark hair and he held her waist carefully, not touching her wound. She finally pulled away breathless and smiling, her cheeks burning. Robin laughed a bit smiling as well,

"it better be." she laughed making his smile widen as he helped her out the door.

"RAY!" Rayne was immediately locked in a hug from Megan who was crying and laughing at the same time. Megan pulled away looking at Rayne up and down smiling,

"we are so happy that you are safe and ok!" Rayne smiled,

"thanks guys.," she looked at the rest of the team who was smiling at her, even Artemis looked a little teary eyed. One by one they walked up to her and hugged her gently and she hugged them back.

_It is good to be home._

**FIN. **

**Ahhhh my first story ever finished! **

I hope you all liked it!

To be honest I was going to continue and leave you all with a cliff hanger, but I decided on a mushy, fluffy, and oh so girly, ending because I believe in happily ever afters with all my heart.

Oh HOW I LOVE THE FLUFF! *squeeee*

Unfortunately with my sequel in the works… their happily ever after will be ending quite soon.

Tata for now ;)

Reviewww!


End file.
